Alliance Cup
The Nexus Cup (ネクサスカップ) is an international tournament organized by Ajuka Beelzebub and Shiva. Summary The Nexus Cup was planned by Marius Karnstein, Azazel, Jin Uther Pendragon and Asriel in preparation of the sealing of 666 which would result in the loss of many mythology leaders. The Nexus Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on Ghosts and Hollows that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Vampyres and Demons, new rules are added to the Azazel Cup. # Anyone can register as a King/Master. # A King/Master can register anyone on his/her team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Each teams starts with 1500 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Greed, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations * Nexus Colosseum ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Leviathan) ** (Team Asura vs Team D&D) * Azazel Stadium ** (Team Grand Vice vs Team Crimson Leather Dance) * Aquatic Stadium ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Unknown Team) * Minerva Stadium ** (Team Grand Vice vs Unnamed Demon Team) * Ajuka Colosseum ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven) ** (Team Vanishing Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning vs Team Emperor of the Heavenly Rising Sun) * Atlantis Stadium ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Black) * Agreas Colosseum ** (Team Emperor of the Heavenly Rising Sun vs Team Imperial Purpure) * Commandment Colosseum ** (Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven vs Team D&D) * Fafnir Stadium ** (Team Vanishing Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning vs Team Barbatos) ** (Team Queen Anne vs Team Gremory) * Nosferatu Arena ** (Team Youkai vs Team Queen Anne) * Thor Stadium ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Black) * Olympus Colosseum ** (Team D&D vs Team Grand Vice) ** (Team Crimson Leather Dance vs Team Queen Anne) * Gehenna Stadium ** (Team Emperor of the Heavenly Rising Sun vs Unnamed Team) * Hero Arena ** (Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Leisure of the Dripping Moon) ** (Team Vanishing Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning vs Team Journey to the West) ** (Team Team Imperial Purpure vs Team Shooting Star) Known Teams # Team Welsh Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification # Team Crimson Leather Dance # Team Vanishing Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning # Team Imperial Purpure # Team Nebiros # Team Slash/Dog # Team Emperor of the Heavenly Rising Sun # Team Journey to the West # Team Queen Anne # Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven # Team D&D # Team Youkai # Team Asura # Team Barbatos # Team Vajra # Team Young Satan of the Darkness Dragon King # Team Leisure of the Dripping Moon # Team Leviathan Defeated Teams # Team Phoenix # Team Sitri # Seekvaira Agares's Servants # Zatouji's Team # Team Black # Team Shooting Star # Team Gremory Participants Participants 2 Participants 3 Category:Terminology Category:Rating Games